


Son Chaeyoung, You're Not Fooling Anyone

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Romantic Feels [9]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: You have found a note, confessing to an Instagram crush. Who'd have thought?
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Romantic Feels [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672399
Kudos: 9





	Son Chaeyoung, You're Not Fooling Anyone

Dear stranger,

If you found this letter buried in the northeast corner of Olympic Park, then I have to tell you that you’re probably the first person to read it. Naturally, I expect you won’t be the last, but I hope it remains hidden long enough that it won’t cause any problems for me.

That sounds so suspicious, doesn’t it? Like I’m confessing to a murder, ㅋㅋㅋ. It’s nothing like that, although it is a confession.

Um, where to begin? I can’t tell you my name, because I’m famous. If people were to find out what I did, like, in the present, it would probably end my career. Korea is notoriously unforgiving over such things. But, I didn’t do anything bad. It’s not like that, not like that at all.

Ugh. It feels so weird to write this out, but I’d better just be blunt about it. I’m a girl, or rather, a young woman. Wow, even that feels strange to spell out. I’m kind of short, and young-looking for my age. Even now, when I look in the mirror, I find it hard to believe I’ve actually become an adult. Which is funny, because I’ve been living in a dorm with my groupmates for years now, before I graduated high school.

Anyway, like I said, I’m a woman, and I’m attracted to other women. Romantically, sexually, and all that. In other words, I’m a lesbian. You might not think that’s a big deal (trust me, I don’t think it really is, being one), but in this country, at this time, that’s still something you keep hidden. So I guess you can say I’m in the closet. Officially, at least. But if you’ve been paying attention to me in public, you may have noticed, that I’m being kind of obvious about it. Most people are totally oblivious, of course. Otherwise, I’d have a major problem on my hands. I can get away with certain things, however, and one of the reasons I do this is to sort of push back against the conservatism of society. The other reason is that I’m lonely, and looking for love.

My groupmates know all about me, and they accept me perfectly for who I am. Some of them have even been, shall we say, _curious_ about it. But in the end, it was just a little fun, and nothing more grew out of it between us. That’s why I had to look outside the group for love. And the reason I’m writing this letter right now, is because at last I’ve found it.

Well, before I get to that, there’s other stuff I need to get off my chest. To set the scene, I guess. I have to talk about several of my groupmates, because the rumors about me (which I kind of enjoy, and are clearly all my fault) have stuck to some of them, and I just want to clarify things. I won’t be using their names, of course. Not even their initials, or nicknames. That’d just give it away. Instead, I’ll call them by a letter that is based on something about them. Granted, if you’re a fan, you may know enough to figure it out. However, I believe this is still enough to maintain that useful veneer of plausible deniability.

So, one day, in fact only a few days ago, I was hanging out in the dorm with one of them, let’s call her “S.” Lately, our friendship has gotten closer, and as luck would have it, she was there to witness what happened.

Now, this girl and I, she was one of the ones that I called “curious” earlier. It never went _real_ far, but we both learned to be better at kissing from our experience. And we snuggle together a lot. Honestly, I find her to be gorgeous and cute, but I’m kind of glad it never went anywhere between us. Although I gotta say, she has a dirty sense of humor.

We were snuggling together on the couch, playing around on our phones, and I don’t know how exactly I came across the Instagram post, but suddenly, there she was, in all her glory. I’ll call her “X.” She was doing I think some Pilates exercise, maybe, but more importantly she was wearing yoga pants, and while she changed shirts between some shots they all showed off her abs. Which were incredible, especially considering how huge her boobs are, just above them. I’d never been _that_ into boobs before, I mean, they’re great and all that, but they were never that central to my attractions. Possibly because mine aren’t that big, and if I became obsessed with how big parts of my body are I’d be no better than a man.

“S.” must have heard me gasp, because she immediately saw and said, “Wow.” I said, “I know, right?” and for some reason this made her giggle. She went back to looking at her phone, and I don’t think she ever noticed that I never moved on. I have gotten better at hiding it, though. In the past, I’ve been careless, and been caught on camera checking out other female idols. So I didn’t give away to her that “X.” had made an indelible mark on me, one that eventually consumed my entire being.

I didn’t just want to kiss her, or even to fuck her, though in the end that turned out great. I wanted to be with her, to complete her, and for her to complete me. I’d never felt so suddenly and cataclysmically in love before. Not even the worst of my schoolgirl crushes were so intense as this.

I couldn’t confide in "S." about it. Something held me back; I was afraid it might affect our relationship, somehow. So instead I decided to talk to “T.” about it.

“T.” and I have a unique relationship in our group. She’s really smart, and quiet, and shy. And it’s impossible for her to act cutesy the way everyone else can. She’s also often very sad. But as serious as she can seem, I’m the only one who can always bring out her smile. I’ve definitely had feelings for her, and I think maybe she knows this. But she doesn’t mind, or hold it against me or whatever. So I’ve learned to trust her. And I trusted her with this.

“Do you want to meet her?” she asked me, earnestly. I said, “Yes…but I don’t think I can contact her directly.”

“Want me to? As a friend-of-a-friend-of-a-friend?”

“You’d do that for me?”

She smiled.

Thus, our date was set, though “X.” didn’t know at the time why I was so interested. Maybe she thought I just wanted an exercise partner. I should ask her when I’m done writing this stream-of-consciousness.

We met someplace where we could do our exercises in private. I was very nervous, and for her part, she seemed very pleased that a member of my group wanted to join her. Which is a little strange, because technically she’s the 선배 and I’m the 후배, and yet my group is far more popular.

She was wearing the same sort of outfit she had worn on Instagram. I myself wore just a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt. We faced each other and set to work, and soon I ran into a problem. It wasn’t anything like physical strain; I’m a K-pop idol, we’re all used to that sort of thing. No, it was more the problem of my eyes continually falling out of my head. She noticed it, too, and at first she pretended nothing was afoot, then she played coy, and finally it seemed like she was teasing me about it.

“Are you alright?" she said, because by this time I was honest-to-God, one hundred and ten percent lovesick. Full on, with heart palpitations, and lightheadedness, and fever, and that overwhelming feeling of self-pity, that you don’t deserve the girl you love in front of you right now.

“I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t look it. Do you want to call it quits for tonight?”

“No! Um, we only just got started…”

“Then, let’s take a break.”

She moved to sit leaning back against the wall, sipping her water, and I followed. Her legs were stretched out before me, and I followed their lean length back up, past her hidden parts, to her marvelous exposed belly. I lingered there, and on her breasts, then up I went to the curve of her neck, and her glorious lips, her cute nose, and then to her pretty brown eyes, which had been watching me the entire time.

I gasped, startled. She said my name, and after a moment, I said hers.

“Is there something you want? From me?” she whispered.

I squirmed uneasily, then I took her hand. “I want you to know, I really like you.”

She smiled at me. “I like you, too.”

I hesitated, then went for broke, kissing her. After all, at some point, you just have to go for it. And my friends call me _~~Baby Tiger~~_ for a reason.

I’ll never forget the way she tasted, or the way her hands found my shoulders and held me tight. I’ll never forget what happened next, either. I’d like to tell you about it, but I can’t put it into words, not really. How her body felt, the flavor of it. Even if I could, I don’t think I should. I’ve told you so much already, and there are things I couldn’t share with “S.” and “T.”, and I can’t bear to think of how they’d feel if they knew I was telling a stranger all of it. So I have to draw a line somewhere. You may be wondering why I’ve bothered writing all of this for you at all, and I do feel embarrassed about it. But I had to tell someone, anyone, who couldn’t judge me for it, at least not to my face.

Besides, the thought that at any time, someone could find this note, and read it, and figure out who I was talking about? It’s just too irresistible.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in Doki Doki Literature Club, there is an easter egg that is an old creepypasta written by Dan Salvato. It has nothing to do with the game itself, apparently he stuck it in there for astute players to find. I decided to use that as inspiration for a ship, but without the horror. I do reference its origins with an early line, ㅋㅋㅋ.
> 
> X. is Yeri. All I did was think, X-Y-Z, so that's where I got her "cipher". No thought at all. S. is Nayeon. She's been nicknamed Squirtle before, like the Pokémon (funnily enough, so has Yeri) so that's where I got that letter from. T. is Mina. She was born in Texas, and if she had grown up there, I think it would be cool if that had been her nickname. So there's that.
> 
> The last inspiration for this story is this bit of news: https://www.allkpop.com/article/2020/05/red-velvets-yeri-shows-off-her-toned-abs-in-newest-update  
> I don't know if those pics are actually on Instagram, but I gotta say Yeri is looking mighty damn fiiiiiiinnnnnneeeee
> 
> Also, I'm not that into Chaeyoung. I only shipped her because I needed to ship someone with Yeri, and did not want to resort to the other members of Red Velvet. Of the other major girl groups/members in the right range, Chaeyoung seemed like a suitable choice. For some reason I prefer to keep my fanfics at least slightly grounded (unless they are parodies, in which case, sky's the limit, baby).


End file.
